Denied love
by Sangora
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought he would ever fall in love with a muggle born but when he does he always denies it.


**Hey guys this is my first time actually writing a fanfic so it might be a little shaky but i will improve, i do not own Harry Potter. I love it! Enjoy**

Just a normal winter day at Hogwarts but not for Draco he was sitting in the library and things keep coming up, images of a beautiful girl, Hermione Granger. He shakes off the thoughts but it still keeps coming up, images of her naturally rosy lips, curved into a beautiful smile. Her sparkling hazel eyes with her long eyelashes making her face magical every time she smiles. He quickly shakes it off.

"Why am I thinking about her?" he mumbled to himself

"Flithy mudblood..." he added

This time flashes of her beautiful brown hair appeared in his mind, her wavy hair resting on her back. He stood up to leave the library and spotted Hermione in the row of bookshelves looking up at the books and struggling to reach a certain book. He wanted to help her but he hesitated,

"Why would you want to help a mudblood?" he said to himself and proceeded to the door and looked back at Hermione who was still struggling with reaching the book she wanted. He thought for a moment and rushed over to her and picked the book out of the shelf and handed it to her, he tried to think of something insulting to say but he couldn't think of anything and stood there looking like an idiot. He kept opening his mouth to say something but words never cam out, he quickly walked away feeling like an idiot. She looked at him as he walked away, smiling slightly and then walking to a desk.

"_Draco you idiot! You just made a fool out of yourself, how is she going to react seeing you in potions later?!"_ He thought clenching his fists, stomping off to the Great entered the Great Hall eyeing all the Christmas decorations that were placed all over the Great Hall He eyed it annoyingly

"Why do they have to put these annoying decorations up? It makes no sense!" he grumbled. Nothing made sense to him now, with all that happened in these last few days, it's been a crazy ride. He sat down taking a quick glance at Hermione and just seeing her laugh made his heart jump right out of his chest. He wanted to look away but struggled, he then forced himself to look down. He cursed at himself and punched the table several times.  
Draco spent his whole time in lunch stabbing his food with his fork cursing after every stab of his fork. The group looked at him curiously then Crabbe asked

"Is there something bothering you?"

"None of your business!" Draco quickly snapped back as he shot him with a cold glare.

When Draco was walking to Potions, images of what happened earlier flashed in his mind and he came to a complete halt.

"_Ugh! what's happening to me?!_" he thought to himself

"_Why would I have such feelings for a mudblood like her?_" he added

He kept walking and opened the door the Potions, he stepped inside and Professor Snape turned around quickly, making his robe whip in midair staring straight at Draco

"Draco..." he said with a stern voice

"Find an empty seat and sit down... Now!" Professor Snape said as he glared crossly at Draco watching him take every step, Draco walked towards the only seat he could find left, right next to Hermione. His heart jumped at her sight causing him to feel weird. He sat down awkwardly while Professor Snape returned to teaching.

For half of the class Draco and Hermione had been exchanging glances and staring down at their feet every time it happened. Draco was writing down notes when their elbows touched he quickly lifted his arm and put it elsewhere while Hermione just stared. Draco leaned on his left arm thinking back in third year when he first had a tiny bit of feelings for her then it grew bigger every year, it is now the seventh year and Draco has finally admitted he has feelings for Hermione Granger, a person he thought he hated because she was a muggle born.

**How was chapter 1? pls review, i would love it if you did! chapter two coming tomorrow! I know it's short, first time! . Bye! xx**


End file.
